


【乔樱/JoeCherry】赢者通吃

by aaaoi



Series: Cherry As a Killer [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 架空，黑帮S设定
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Cherry As a Killer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159352
Kudos: 5





	【乔樱/JoeCherry】赢者通吃

赢者通吃 / Winner Eats All

系列Cherry As a Killer

*Joe x Cherry

*黑帮背景所以都用了代号

封闭的房间里，桌后的蓝色头发的男人沉默着看着面前互相瞪视的两个人，清了清嗓子试图缓和气氛，“那么……Joe，Cherry，对这次的安排有什么意见吗？”

“当然有意见。”

两人异口同声。

看起来这里的气氛很紧张，似乎下一秒两人就有可能拔刀相向。他们同属于名为「S」的组织，他们难得露面的创立者兼首领Adam最近重新活跃了起来，听说是因为对某个新人产生了兴趣。结果现在不知道葫芦里卖的什么药，把两人召集来，竟然是让他们合作。

开什么玩笑！

“我认为一个人解决没有问题。”Cherry瞥了瞥旁边的Joe，“大猩猩只会碍事而已。”

“哈——这话我说还差不多。”被抢了台词，Joe不满地瞪了回去。

剑拔弩张的氛围反而让Adam脸上的笑意加深了，仿佛和事佬一样比了个暂停的手势，“两位，不如听听我的提议？”

两人停止了和对方的对质，看向他那边。

“OKOK，是这样，按照「Winner eats all」的规则，不如你们按击败的人头数来，谁赢了谁就吞掉这次的全部赏金？怎么样？”

不得不承认是个有趣的提议，两人未置可否表示同意了。这次的任务难度不小因此赏金也足够多，如果能借此机会证明自己比对方更胜一筹，那简直是锦上添花。

这次是来自首领本人的委托——清理某个活动在教会里的党派。表面上是每日前去祷告的小教派，而事实上整个团体包括神父本人都是极其危险的人物。「S」作为当地首屈一指的黑帮，有着维护地区和平的义务，当然不能坐视不管。最近他们开始以传教的名义招揽民众，然后进行强制性地洗脑宣传拉人入伙，威胁到了很多人的安全。

教会共有两层，一楼是大厅和坐着的席位，二楼是站立区。听说今夜将举行盛大的“典礼”来庆祝教会人数的涨势，因此Adam选择了今天来让他们两个出马。一人负责一楼，一人负责二楼，这样避免错漏且能速战速决。

选择两人的理由当然不是为了看他们争吵——Joe既擅长近身肉搏也擅长远程狙击，从体格就看得出来他对力量充满了自信。而Cherry是让敌人闻风丧胆的暗杀者，热爱冷兵器且有着贴身AI帮助他选择最优路线。武力的配合，加上认识很久的默契（当然，两个人谁都不承认这一点），这个组合基本可以说是所向披靡。

夜幕降临，教会灯火通明，陆陆续续开始有人走了进去，神父伫立在台的中央，看上去像是在准备一场普通的仪式。而和他们隔着几百米的Joe和Cherry正潜伏在旁边的一栋建筑物内，Cherry此时正不耐烦地盯着旁边正仔细瞄准的Joe。

“准备好了吗？”Cherry像往常一样蒙起下半张脸，马尾高高扎起，腰间的短刀反射着明亮的月光。

“再等等。”Joe看上去不紧不慢，架起来手中的重型狙击枪，试图寻找一个最优的支撑点。

“任务开始已经过了15分钟32秒。”Cherry听着耳机内卡拉的计时，眉头紧蹙。

“可以了。”Joe架好了枪，比了个OK的手势，“无线电联系。”

话音刚落，Cherry就从屋台一侧跳了下去向教会的方向行进。计划的内容是Joe先行击杀神父造成混乱，Cherry前往二楼暗杀组织核心成员，至于其他人基本对他们造不成什么威胁，今天唯一的悬念是二人之间的赢者通吃规则，看谁能笑到最后而已。

“卡拉，启动路线选择模式。”Cherry对着耳机内的卡拉下令。

“收到。东边通往教会屋顶，请按照导航行走。”

Cherry在从外侧强行锁上教会大门后潜伏在屋顶，在无线电里对Joe说自己已就位。那边Joe也没有任何犹豫就直接瞄准了神父，一击即中了要害部位，在人群中神父缓缓倒下，一楼的众人已然乱作一团，有想要冲出去的发现门已被锁，跑去二楼或者屋顶的则进入了Cherry的攻击范围。

身为有名的暗杀者，Cherry十分擅长隐藏自己的气息，因此早早就锁定了目标但又没有被对方发觉，银刃一闪顷刻间数人倒地。

“是「S」的Cherry！！！”

被人认出来之后二楼的人才意识到发生了什么，连忙准备迎战但为时已晚，核心级别的成员已经所剩无几，失去了主心骨的成员犹如无头苍蝇，对Cherry来说就和瓮中捉鳖一样简单，不出几时就解决完毕了二楼。他高高伫立在二楼的栏杆上观察着下一个切入口，长长的粉色头发迎风飘起，染了鲜血的银刃露出危险的光芒。

剩下的人砸碎了窗户想要逃出去，不料那边等着他们的是狙击完毕来到这边的Joe。对于久违的战斗Joe只感觉异常兴奋，摩拳擦掌先撂倒了好几个，然后掏枪开始扫射窗口出来的人，热爱重型枪支的他富有力量的同时既精准又敏锐，应付这种人物小菜一碟。

对于一个新成立不久的组织来说，首领和核心成员已死就代表组织的涣散。

终于找到最优点的Cherry从二楼飞跃而下，切入人群中的一角飞快解决了中心位置的几个人，然后罕见地掏出了枪。

“真难得啊，终于放下你那cosplay一样的装备了？”Joe忍不住回头调侃道。

“少废话，这样效率比较高而已。”Cherry飞快给枪上好了膛。

Cherry并非不擅长使用枪支，只是热爱冷兵器的质感。但鉴于今天有赢者通吃的守则，他此刻选择换霰弹枪来行动，这样可以最大范围扫射到近身的敌人。粉色的发丝飘过的地方留下了一片火光。解决掉窗外的敌人的Joe飞身从窗户跃了进来，选择了Cherry的背面区域作为落点。

“哟，已经快结束了啊。”Joe发出一声惋惜。

“我劝你不要做多余的事。”意识到Joe站在了自己背后的Cherry冷冷地说。

“只是为了多击杀几个人而已。”

不出几时，最后一个人也倒地了。

“卡拉，统计我和Joe的击杀数量。”结束后Cherry的第一件事便是召唤出来卡拉进行计算。

“收到，计算中……Joe 32，Cherry 29，总数61，与任务目标相符，确认完毕，已向总部汇报完成。”

“什么……？”Cherry瞪了一眼旁边的Joe。

“看来是我赢了啊，薰。”Joe露出得意的笑容。

“别用那个名字叫我！！”

“这种事情该是赢家说了算吧？”Joe凑近了过去用挑衅的语气说着。

两人之间目前为止的胜负数量基本持平，算上今天这一局还是Joe多了一轮，正想着下次什么时候补回来的Cherry感受到Joe的气息正在靠近，下意识掏出短刀抵在他脖颈上。

“别得意忘形了。”Cherry将短刀更切近了一点，如果他再靠近一毫米就要被利刃划过。

“赢者通吃，除了赏金不该还有别的吗？”Joe显然习以为常，用指腹轻轻把短刀推到了一旁。

“我可没听说过这种事情。”话这么说着，Cherry还是收起了短刀。

下一秒马尾上的发绳被解开，Joe的双手划过倾泻而下的粉色长发中稍微发力更加靠近了Cherry一些，解开了他下半脸的面罩，在弥漫着血腥味的战场上咬上对方的唇，这一轮输了的Cherry自认理亏所以并未闪躲。与此同时Joe的手上也没闲着，悄悄夺过对方腰间的短刀丢在了一旁。

“下次我一定会赢的。”Cherry盯着面前的人，眼瞳看起来一如既往的清冷。

“下次的事，下次再说。”

至少现在，让我先把一切拿走。

END


End file.
